Teniente Mogami
by mutemuia
Summary: La teniente Mogami tenía que volver a un mundo sin él [AU] [Inspirado en Pacific Rim].
1. Ella

_Esto no es_ Pacific Rim, _al menos, no exactamente. Se inspira en dicha película, pero no esperen Jaegers ni nada de eso. Avisados quedan…_

 _Advierto que es una historia rara, que lleva tiempo sin dejarme en paz, y hoy por fin la terminé._

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** los personajes de _Skip Beat_ pertenecen a la envidiadísima Nakamura sensei. Sobre el resto, a Warner Bros. o a quien corresponda. Lo demás, es mío.

* * *

 **TENIENTE MOGAMI**

La gran muralla que rodeaba Tokyo se elevaba interminable por encima de los barracones. Una línea ancha, alta, altísima, que bordeaba todo el litoral hasta llegar a la prefectura de Chiba.

La gente había tomado las calles. Civiles y militares se mezclaban en feliz algarabía porque la noticia ya se había hecho pública.

Habían cerrado la grieta.

Habían destruido la maldita grieta.

No iban a volver…

Rodeándola, entre la gente que ríe y llora a la vez, entre los que gritan de júbilo sin poder creer que sea verdad, Kyoko puede distinguir retazos de conversaciones en cuatro idiomas, fragmentos en inglés y japonés, salpicado de expresiones coreanas y cantonesas, que empezaron a oírse en la isla de Honshu hace casi quince años, cuando se instauró el cuerpo internacional de los Rangers.

Kyoko está feliz. ¿Cómo no va a estarlo? La humanidad dejará de vivir como ratas bajo el suelo, las ciudades volverán a ponerse en pie y no habrá más funerales ni ataúdes vacíos. Podrán recuperar las costas y mirar al mar sin miedo.

Los kaijus no volverán.

Pero la felicidad le sabe amarga por todo lo que ha dejado atrás. Amigos, familia, compañeros… Kuon…

Su corazón se encoge de dolor cuando piensa en él. Casi se ha acostumbrado a vivir con su ausencia, pero su cuerpo somnoliento aún se gira en la cama por las noches buscando su calor. Y allá arriba, cuando vuelan en formación, todavía mira a sus tres esperando verlo en su flanco derecho.

Tres meses. Tres largos meses desde que el SeaHawk que transportaba a seis de los mejores pilotos de las Fuerzas Conjuntas a Filipinas, se estrelló en algún lugar del mar.

—Teniente Mogami.

Ella se giró al oír que la llamaban y vio a un soldado raso, saludándola con la mano extendida bajo la visera de su gorra azul.

—¿Sí, soldado? —replicó ella, devolviéndole el saludo.

—El General Takarada la requiere en el centro de mando, señora.

Ella asintió y siguió su camino, dejando atrás al soldado.

Kuon debería haber estado junto a ella en este día. Sintiendo el vértigo de los danzantes y celebrando la victoria en sus brazos. Pero ya no volvería a verlo, ni volvería a sentir sus caricias… Kuon debería haber vivido para este día… Y por un momento, porque el hueco abierto en el pecho, allí donde antes estaba él, es demasiado doloroso, Kyoko deja que los recuerdos la abracen, envolviéndola en las brumas de la nostalgia y el desconsuelo.

* * *

Casi dos años antes, su escuadrón, considerado la mejor unidad de ataque aéreo de Japón, estaba inquieto porque se rumoreaba que iban a endosarles tres pilotos americanos.

Él vino con ellos. Alto, enorme, un gigante de metro noventa y ojos verdes, saludando en perfecto japonés.

Ella no se dejó encandilar, por más que fuera el hombre más guapo que hubiera visto en su vida…

A él no le gustó la preciosa muñequita malhumorada.

Peleaban por todo… Por quién lideraba las misiones o por quién había lanzado más misiles al kaiju de turno. O competían por ver cuál volaba más alto sin usar la máscara de oxígeno, o quién aguantaba más sake entre pecho y espalda sin caerse al suelo… Y esta feroz competencia suscitaba sonrisas disimuladas entre sus compañeros, porque para sorpresa de todos, los tres americanos que vinieron ese día se llevaban muy bien con todos. Menos Kuon Hizuri. Pero solo con Mogami Kyoko. Y para el resto del mundo, Kyoko era una muchacha en extremo amable y educada. Menos con Kuon. Con él le salía espontáneamente el lenguaje aprendido en los arrabales llenos de refugiados en los que se crió.

Pero a pesar de sus desavenencias, en el aire funcionaban con una coordinación y una precisión casi mágicas. Eran más que buenos… Eran la fuerza de élite, rangers, los mejores pilotos de combate. Lo único que se interponía entre los kaijus y la extinción. Aunque volaran en Raptors, MiGs rusos o ATD-X de más de veinte años… Volaban en lo que tenían. Desde que las fábricas dejaron de funcionar, los japoneses se convirtieron en los mejores adaptando los aviones de combate en cazas más rápidos, más ágiles y con mayor potencia de fuego, cuanta más mejor, porque cada vez los bichos eran más grandes…

Más grandes y más letales.

Cada vez más difíciles de matar…

La grieta se había abierto en la fosa de las Marianas, cerca de Guam. Filipinas fue arrasada en tres meses. Luego, Nueva Guinea, Darwin, Sidney… Japón vino después. Perdieron casi todo en los dos primeros años. Aviones, barcos, ciudades… Ejércitos… Pero resistió. Y entonces los kaijus encontraron más fácil migrar en busca de nuevas tierras, cruzando el Pacífico y atacando las costas americanas desprotegidas. Japón respiró y se lamió sus heridas… Solo después de que cayeran, una detrás de otra, Acapulco, Los Ángeles, Vancouver, Buenaventura y Valparaíso, se acordó por fin la creación de las Fuerzas Conjuntas de las Naciones Unidas. Eso fue a finales del año dos. En el año siete llegaron al Atlántico. La raza humana abandonó las costas o se escondió bajo tierra, siempre con el miedo a que sonaran las sirenas de un nuevo ataque. Se vaciaron ciudades, se construyeron murallas, y los campos de refugiados del interior se desbordaban… Lucharon por mantener las cosechas y evitar el hambre… Y siempre con la muerte cerca… Lucharon por evitar la extinción…

Kyoko aún recuerda cómo era la vida antes de los kaijus. Recuerda el sol danzando entre las hojas de los árboles y el susurro del agua entre las piedras… Pero recuerda también las oleadas de gente rota con la mirada muerta inundando las calles. Y cómo en el sexto invierno, la hambruna se llevó a aquellos que ya no tenían fuerzas para la esperanza.

Kyoko se quedó sola a los once. Se unió a las largas de filas de los caminos y atravesó el país a pie, yendo de campo en campo, hasta que en una pequeñita ciudad de Saitama, con casi catorce años, una pareja que tenía una casa de comidas (de aquello que la fortuna tuviera a bien ofrecer…) le dio empleo y un hogar.

Ellos fueron quienes la animaron a convertirse en piloto. Y por los dioses que había nacido para ello… El corazón a la carrera, latiéndole fuerte en el pecho, el vértigo en la boca del estómago, la velocidad, los giros bruscos que la dejaban sin aliento… Amaba volar. Amaba dibujar figuras en el cielo y pintar de rojo el mar con la sangre de los kaijus.

Pero entonces llegó Kuon…

Y puso su mundo del revés.

* * *

—General Takarada, ¿quería verme?

—Teniente… —con un gesto la invitó a tomar asiento. Sus dedos repiqueteaban, nerviosos, sobre la mesa.

—General… —dijo Kyoko, aparentando que no suponía por qué la había convocado precisamente hoy—. Usted dirá…

—Han pasado tres meses… —dijo por fin. Ella asintió. Ni que no lo supiera…—. Bien… Bueno… Aún no se han dispuesto sus cosas… Su habitación…

Kyoko se clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Hay que hacerlo… Sí, y mejor ella que un extraño, alguien que nunca lo conoció ni le escuchó reír. Pero aun así, duele… Duele porque lo verá en cada objeto, en cada prenda… Lo sentirá a su alrededor, y casi podrá oír su voz acariciándola… Pero será mentira. Una ilusión de sus sentidos… Kuon no volverá…

—Yo me encargo, General… —y poniéndose en pie, añade—. Si no ordena nada más…

Él niega en silencio y con la mano le señala la puerta, despidiéndola.

—Sabes que él te amaba, ¿verdad? —le dijo a media voz. Pero ella le escuchó. Le escuchó muy bien…

Kyoko se detiene en su camino para salir de ese despacho. Yergue la espalda y cuadra los hombros, sintiendo la garganta seca y el pecho vacío. Se da la vuelta para mirarlo, y Takarada juraría que vio el brillo de una lágrima que sabía que la piloto no derramaría, no al menos, frente a él.

—Lo sé —susurró sin voz.

* * *

El día en que uno de los suyos es derribado por los látigos tentaculares de un kaiju, nadie habla cuando regresan a la base. Sin una palabra, sus pasos se encaminan a la taberna del cuartel. Una botella de sake caliente les aguarda en su mesa de siempre. Entre ellos, un sitio vacío, una taza vacía.

Y beben. Beben por el camarada caído. Beben por el compañero que volaba junto a ellos. Beben por el amigo que no volverá.

Pero sobre todo, beben porque mañana puede ser uno de ellos el que no esté en esa mesa…

* * *

Mientras respira el aroma caliente del sake, el trago le sabe amargo. A su lado, Kuon escancia de nuevo las tazas. En Japón, el que sirve, nunca debe llenar su propia taza, y Kyoko la llena para él. Sus ojos se cruzan brevemente, solo un instante, pero Kyoko ve en ellos dolor y soledad. Y su corazón quisiera consolarlo. Quisiera abrazarlo y decirle que todo irá bien, que no está solo, que ella siempre estará a su lado. Aunque sabe bien que se engaña… Un ranger no tiene vida. Sirve a los demás. Un ranger muere volando…

Los rangers no tienen futuro para que el mundo pueda tenerlo.

Pero algo en Kyoko protesta y se rebela. Porque ella quiere tener un futuro. Quiere un futuro en el que esté Kuon a su lado.

Y este descubrimiento la toma por sorpresa. Su taza vacía se desliza de sus dedos y cae sobre la mesa con un tintineo sonoro, que hace trizas el silencio luctuoso que les rodea. Kuon la mira, inclinando un poco la cabeza, como preguntándose en qué estará pensando. Ella espanta su preocupación con un gesto de la mano, y retoma su taza poniéndola frente a él para que se la vuelva a llenar. Kuon lo hace, pero no deja de observarla.

Bajo sus verdes ojos, Kyoko se siente examinada, como si estuviera analizándola e intentando desentrañar sus misterios. Y se descubre tentada de revelárselos, tentada de ofrecerse por entero y de dar un salto al vacío, confiando en que Kuon esté allí y le abra sus brazos. Para ella, este sentimiento es desconocido y perturbador, pero encadena y amarra su lengua, porque teme que si lo pronuncia en voz alta, se romperá y desaparecerá.

Y tiene miedo. Está aterrorizada porque todo esto es nuevo. O no. No, realmente… Si lo piensa bien, no es nuevo… Viene creciendo desde hace tiempo, poco a poco, sin ser advertido… Tan lentamente que no sabe cuándo pasó. Ni cuándo su porfiada rivalidad se transformó en su apoyo, en su pilar de fortaleza. No sabe cuándo empezó a depender de Kuon. Ni en qué momento la distancia que los separaba se hizo más corta. Tampoco sabe cuándo su voz llegó a ser la que más ansiaba escuchar. Salvo a los ancianos de Saitama, Kyoko nunca antes había dejado entrar a nadie en su corazón. Siempre a buen recaudo, protegido de los vientos fríos y de las heridas del abandono.

Siempre tras los muros.

Los muros que ella misma impone entre ellos.

Pero ante Kuon, ese muro se resquebraja. Con cada sonrisa, con cada nueva tontería con que la desafía, una nueva grieta aparece. Con cada mirada, de esas que parecen leerte el alma, el muro se derrumba.

Hasta que ya no queda nada.

No hay más muro que el que recorre la costa, separándolos de la muerte y la destrucción.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando se retiran a sus habitaciones, él la acompaña. Los dos fingen que están borrachos. Los dos fingen que no se dan cuenta de la mentira del otro. Ante la puerta, el beso llega sin avisar. Urgente, hambriento, necesitado… Pero también brutalmente honesto. Junto a la cama, se desnudan con prisas, ansiando liberarse del estorbo del uniforme y del peso de sus secretos. Buscan en el cuerpo del otro lo que su boca no se atreve a pronunciar, sin saber que está escrito en cada beso, en cada caricia…, en cada suspiro… Sin saber que sus cuerpos hablan por sus corazones.

Desde entonces, Kuon y Kyoko se buscan y se besan en cuanto están a solas. Rinden el alma a los brazos del otro sin decirse nunca aquellas dos palabras. Aunque tampoco es que hagan falta. En sus brazos, Kyoko conoce lo que es sentirse adorada, verdaderamente amada. Reverenciada, podría decir, como si para él fuera alguna extraña clase de diosa. Y ella a su vez, se arroja gustosa al laberinto de sus cuerpos y desnuda el alma bajo sus manos.

Al hambre de las primeras noches le sucede pronto la ternura y la mutua seducción. Sus besos se tornan deliberadamente lentos, estudiosos de la piel amada bajo sus labios. Danzan entre las sábanas hasta el alba o hasta que el agotamiento les venza, rezando en silencio por que no suenen las sirenas de alarma.

A los ritmos y las rutinas compartidas, se les suman las sonrisas conocedoras y cómplices, o el roce leve, aparentemente casual, de una mano en el salón de oficiales… Pero Kyoko sabe que está viviendo un sueño con fecha límite. Un sueño maravilloso del que le aterra despertar… Un día, uno de los dos no volverá…

Mientras tanto, vive su sueño… Por el día surcan los cielos, enfrentando la muerte una y otra vez, pero sus noches les pertenecen. Y se aman, se entregan…

El oro y la esmeralda se engarzan para formar la más hermosa joya.

Sin saberlo, eso es lo que le quedará a Kyoko.

* * *

La mañana de su partida, Kyoko se apoya contra la puerta como si así pudiera retenerlo. Un frío miedo le atenaza las entrañas y sus manos tiemblan cuando las de él buscan su rostro para despedirse con un beso.

Su último beso.

—Vuelve a mí… —susurró Kyoko en sus labios.

—Siempre —prometió él.

Pero luego murió.

* * *

De pie ante la habitación de Kuon, la mano de Kyoko vacila en abrir la puerta. No ha entrado desde que le llegó la negra noticia. No ha sido capaz…

Para ella, perderlo fue el vacío, el fin de su sueño. La destrucción de la pequeña burbuja de felicidad que habían construido para ellos dos. La muerte en vida. Pero la vida es vida y debe vivirse. Y una mañana entre lágrimas, con los ojos hinchados y las náuseas en la garganta, supo que Kuon le había hecho el mayor regalo. No la dejaría sola…

Debe vivir. Debe vivir por Kuon… Ahora que todo ha terminado, se licenciará. Dejará esta vida de destrucción y muerte y montará un restaurante familiar como aquel que le dio un hogar cuando no tenía nada. Deberá empezar de nuevo… Aunque sea sin él…

En cualquier caso, en cuanto se le empiece a notar el embarazo, ya no le dejarán volar.

Con un suspiro, Kyoko abre la puerta…

* * *

En una isla sin nombre, una entre las más de siete mil que conforman el archipiélago de Filipinas, tres hombres miran al mar…

Tras ellos, un chamizo construido con hojas de palma y una hoguera donde se está asando la pesca del día. Más allá, las tumbas de sus compañeros y los restos retorcidos de lo que una vez fue un helicóptero.

De los tres, hay uno, alto, muy alto, de intensos ojos verdes, que repite para sí una promesa.

—Volveré junto a ti… De una manera o de otra… Volveré a ti…


	2. Él

_A quienes aún quieran leer esto, aquí les dejo la otra parte de la historia. Gracias por todo._

* * *

Soñar con Kyoko le mantenía cuerdo.

Le hacía olvidar el silencio, el escandaloso silencio, cuando la hélice principal falló. Y luego, la caída, el silbido del viento, cantando una canción de espanto y muerte, y el helicóptero girando sobre sí mismo… _Mayday_ , escuchó un par de veces, o tres o cuatro, da igual… Pero era el silencio el que le hacía enloquecer, la tensa y muda espera en caída libre hasta el impacto. Los ojos cerrados, las manos apretadas en torno a las correas de seguridad y el corazón encomendado a cualquier dios que mostrase piedad… Sí, soñar con Kyoko le hacía olvidar la sangre, los muertos. Le hacía olvidar las vísceras que tuvieron que volver a meterle en el cuerpo a Fujita para poder enterrarlo.

—Volveré a ti… —le susurra a la luna.

* * *

Kuon había sido un niño feliz. Su padre, piloto del ejército, y su madre, enfermera militar, lo amaban. Se crió lleno de cariño, entre uniformes verdes y batas blancas. Por las noches, se levantaba de su cama, recorría a oscuras el familiar pasillo y escuchaba a escondidas las historias de monstruos enormes que salían del mar y destruían ciudades…

Siempre lejos, más lejos de lo que un niño podía imaginar, Kuon pensaba que su pequeño mundo estaba a salvo. Que nada podía dañarlos, porque su padre, Kuu Hizuri, el mejor piloto de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos —y del universo entero—, los mataría y los mantendría a salvo.

Kuon tenía diez años el día que los kaijus destrozaron el mundo que le vio crecer…

* * *

Y ahora con el maldito viento en contra…

La embarcación avanzaba afanosamente orzando el viento, las velas orientadas a babor para luego virar a estribor, reorientando el velamen, y así, en un eterno y desesperante zigzagueo, avanzar con el viento en contra.

Y para colmo, ninguno de los pescadores hablaba otra cosa que no fuera tagalo. Así que entre gestos y ademanes tuvieron que hacerse entender.

No sería él quien se quejara a los cielos por haberlos puesto en su camino, eso no… Ni por que hubieran visto la hoguera, la que llevaba cinco meses preparada, y que encendieron a toda prisa en cuanto avistaron las velas triangulares del paraw.

Filipinas es un archipiélago inmenso, de más de siete mil islas, de las cuales hay cientos deshabitadas. Con la falta de combustible y otros suministros —por no hablar de los kaijus—, los pocos valientes que aún se atrevían a vivir del mar, surcaban las aguas en estas pequeñas embarcaciones llamadas paraws o paraos, de esas que llevan patines estabilizadores (o batangas) en una o ambas bordas.

Apenas cabían en la embarcación… Los hombres estuvieron dudando en si arrojar su carga para hacerles sitio, o directamente dejarlos atrás… Por suerte, el lenguaje del oro y de los relojes caros sigue siendo universal…

* * *

El sol brillaba como un insulto sobre los gritos de la ciudad. El kaiju, un clase 3, no encontró ningún obstáculo. No había murallas, ni muros de contención, ni sirenas de alerta… Ni siquiera habían desplegado un sistema de radares por la costa… Pura arrogancia y soberbia que le costó a los americanos una ciudad entera antes de que los cazas con base en Edwards y en El Toro abatieran al kaiju.

Nunca pudo darse un número oficial de víctimas.

* * *

Los llevaron a su aldea, en otra islita a día y medio de navegación. Allí, otros pescadores los llevaron a una isla mayor, y de allí a otra. Tardaron dos semanas más en llegar a la isla de Luzón. Y en el español entremezclado con inglés chapurreado de la monja que llevaba la escuela del primer pueblo de la isla grande al que llegaron, supieron por fin de la victoria sobre los kaijus. Dos meses, dos largos meses en que no había vuelto a haber ningún avistamiento más ni ningún ataque. Dos meses en que el mundo empezó a recomponerse a sí mismo y a lamerse las heridas de casi veinte años de guerra. La gente había vuelto a salir al mar.

Pero son cinco —si no se equivoca, si la desesperación no le hace llevar mal la cuenta de los días perdidos—, casi seis, los meses que llevaba lejos de Kyoko. Sin verla, sin tocarla, sin oír su voz… Tan solo soñándola, añorando volver a sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo sus manos…

Kuon tiene aún una promesa que cumplir. Y no piensa romperla…

* * *

—Quédate aquí y no salgas, Kuon —le dijo su madre. Él no hubiera podido moverse aunque hubiera querido, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la garganta repleta de gritos. Vio a su madre sortear escombros, corriendo agazapada para rescatar a un niño, más pequeño que él, que tenía la pierna doblada en un ángulo absurdo y horrible. Vio a su madre tomarlo en sus brazos y empezar el camino de vuelta hacia él.

Pero luego vinieron la lluvia de cristales, la nube de polvo, los edificios cayendo a su alrededor y los coches volando como juguetes despreciados, los gritos, los terribles gritos… Y el rugido ensordecedor del monstruo…

Él también gritaba.

Y luego el silencio.

Cuando el suelo dejó de temblar y el terror le dejó abrir los ojos, su madre ya no estaba.

* * *

Tardaron otra semana más en llegar a una base militar. Hicieron el camino a pie, viviendo de la caridad de gentes que apenas tenían para ellos mismos. Las cosechas seguían siendo escasas y el hambre, grande. Pero en sus ojos brillaba una chispa, un destello, que Kuon no veía desde niño. Esperanza… Aunque la esperanza no llena los estómagos vacíos ni te devuelve las pérdidas, pero te ayuda a seguir un día más, a aguantar un día más… La esperanza te da un futuro y te mantiene en pie.

Y Kyoko siempre ha sido su esperanza y su futuro…

Los soldados que están de guardia, apostados en la entrada, contemplan con cierta suspicacia a los tres hombres frente a ellos. Uniformes sucios y raídos más allá de todo remiendo, como si hubieran sido pobres náufragos sometidos al capricho del destino. Lo cual era una absoluta verdad.

Pero uno de ellos se acerca, con el fusil en las manos, y examina los distintivos, ennegrecidos y estropeados, que lucen cosidos en las mangas.

—¿Rangers? —pregunta con acento gutural.

Kuon vacía el pecho, en un suspiro audible, y con él sus dos compañeros, sintiendo el alivio recorrer su carne y pintarla de esperanza, y se atreve a esbozar una sonrisa sincera por primera vez en meses.

—Sí, somos rangers.

 _Ya estoy más cerca, Kyoko…_

* * *

A Kuu le llevó seis meses encontrarlo.

Malvivía en uno de los tantos campamentos improvisados, tierra adentro, que se crearon después de la caída de Los Ángeles, infestados de ratas, caos y desesperación.

La luz había huido de sus ojos y a Kuu se le partió el alma cuando Kuon se arrancó de su abrazo, y lo miró con ojos muertos.

Solo el amor y la paciencia de su padre lograron hacer de él algo parecido a un niño, y poco a poco, lentamente, recuperó al hijo que perdió aquel día. Pero Kuon no sanó del todo. Una parte de él siempre quedó rota, incompleta, y él fingía que todo iba bien. Se ponía una máscara amable, tras la que escondía el vacío y las heridas del alma que no sanaron nunca, mientras Kuu también fingía que no se daba cuenta.

Creció entre cuarteles, allí donde destinaran a su padre, la estrella más brillante del cuerpo de élite de los Rangers. Siempre cambiando unas caras por otras, sin tiempo ni ganas para aprenderse nombres y vidas. ¿Para qué? La mitad de ellos estarían muertos en tres años.

No hay futuro para los rangers.

Pero el día en que enterró el ataúd vacío de su padre, Kuon se hizo piloto.

* * *

—¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡ESTÁS VIVO, MUCHACHO!

Kuon alejaba de sí el teléfono, pero los gritos de Lory podían oírse perfectamente a todo un brazo de distancia.

—Baje el entusiasmo, general —le dijo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad—. Va a dejarme sordo…

—Lo siento, chico —disminuyendo un tanto el volumen de su voz, pero sin sentirse ni un poquito arrepentido—, pero tú comprenderás que noticias como esta no se dan todos los días.

—General… —le interrumpe Kuon con mal disimulada urgencia—. Ella… ¿Ella está bien? —Kuon no dice su nombre. No hace falta.

—Ha llevado su tiempo —le responde Takarada, con un suspiro suave y triste, que a Kuon le supo amargo—, pero sí, lo está…

—¿Está…? —Kuon no termina la frase porque no se atreve a ponerla en palabras—. ¿Ella no…?

—¿Preguntas si tiene novio o pareja, muchacho? —Kuon escucha el inconfundible resoplido del general conteniendo la risa—. No, no lo tiene. Ella no te ha olvidado.

Solo entonces Kuon se permite un suspiro, pálido indicio de la inquietante posibilidad en la que no había querido ni pensar… En cualquier caso, él no podría reprocharle nada… Ella lo cree muerto…

—Sobre nuestro regreso, preferiría que nadie lo supiera de momento. Quiero que sea una sorpresa…

—La sorpresa te la llevarás tú, muchacho…

—¿Cómo dice?

—Nada, nada…

* * *

Kuon había pasado los últimos trece años de su vida tras los muros de una indiferente y educada cortesía. Por eso, en cuanto vio a Kyoko, reconoció las mismas actitudes, las mismas sonrisas de mentira y mecanismos de defensa, las mismas formas de dejar al mundo fuera de tus muros, porque si te permitías dejarlos entrar, solo traerían consigo sufrimiento y dolor.

Ella era igual que él.

Pero de alguna manera, de la forma más tonta y sin darse cuenta, sus muros se fueron llenando de grietas. Quizás era la forma en que ella surcaba los cielos, libre y apasionada, o su voz, que parecía acariciarle cuando volaban… Quizás eran los desafíos, las acaloradas discusiones que despertaban aquellos rincones de su alma muertos desde hace tiempo, o las bromas, el brillo de regocijo en sus ojos dorados, o las risas, cada vez más verdaderas, cada vez más reales, cuando estaba Kyoko a su lado.

Aunque lo más probable fuera por ser simplemente ella. Un corazón de cristal, delicado y frágil, pero valiente, decidida, pura miel tras sus espinas…

Kuon la ama.

Y una noche, compartiendo el sake caliente y rindiendo homenaje al compañero caído, Kuon vio en sus ojos el mismo desconsuelo y la misma soledad. Fingen, los dos fingen que están borrachos, y se lanzan a la boca y los brazos del otro, sin darse cuenta de que sus almas hace ya tiempo que están atadas por un hilo más rojo que la sangre, mucho más fuerte que el vacío y el miedo de dos vidas rotas. Se desnudan, dejan el alma al descubierto y confían —sí, confían— en que el otro no la quiebre. Se respiran, piel contra piel, enredando los alientos, llenando la noche con sus suspiros, mientras sus cuerpos entonan una melodía, antigua como el mundo, que habla de pasiones y de amor.

A solas, se susurran viejas historias de dolor y hambre. Pertenecen a la última generación de niños que nadó en el mar y que conoció la muerte y la destrucción. Todos con tristes historias, todos con heridas invisibles.

Y entre sus brazos, el vacío de su pecho se llenó de amor. Se llenó de Kyoko.

* * *

Kuon apenas presta atención al general Takarada.

Para él, el resto del mundo donde no está Kyoko es como un borrón, como información descartada y desechada por innecesaria. El general ríe, habla y sigue hablando, pero sus ojos solo buscan a Kyoko.

—Ya no vive en la base, muchacho… —le dice, y sus hombros se hunden de decepción.

Sus compañeros ríen y le dan palmadas en la espalda, instándole a irse, y a Kuon le falta el tiempo para salir del cuartel.

—Kyoko… Vuelvo a ti…

* * *

Kuon mira dos veces la dirección que le dio el general. Es un restaurante, de esos de tipo familiar, de colores suaves y ambiente cálido. Entra, buscándola sin hallarla, y atraviesa impaciente todo el local hasta llegar a la terraza.

Allí está Kyoko.

De espaldas, el cabello suelto, más largo que en su memoria, rozándole los hombros. Lleva un vestido de verano de flores pequeñitas, mecido por la brisa. Él se detiene, demorando solo un instante más el reencuentro para admirarla, porque, siempre con uniforme o desnuda entre sus brazos, nunca la había visto así, vestida de mujer…

Pero entonces ella se gira y él alza una mano para llamar su atención. La brisa de la tarde pega el vestido a sus curvas, a los pechos llenos y al abultado vientre de un embarazo avanzado.

Y su corazón se olvida de latir, y el aliento se le engancha en la garganta porque sus pulmones no recuerdan respirar, porque lo que ve es más de lo que jamás se atrevió a soñar.

Una familia con Kyoko…

No hay futuro para los rangers, solía decir él…

El futuro… ¿A quién le importa el futuro? Su futuro es ella…

Y por fin, el oro y la esmeralda se encuentran.


End file.
